


Especially Essential

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficmas, Multi, Polyamory, Snuggling under the covers on a cold winter day as a hobbit custom, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sam comes back to bed with Frodo and Rosie with cold toes, snuggles ensue, eventually.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Series: FICMAS 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Especially Essential

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt **cold toes, warm bed** by [katajainen](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/katajainen).

There was nothing quite like climbing back to bed after having left it and letting the warmth of the blankets and two half-somnolent bodies warm you back up.

If _you_ were the one with cold toes, that was.

There was a protesting noise and one body retreated away from his embrace when his toes brushed against a calf. ‘Ngh!’

He reached over a dark-curled head buried under the mound of quilts on the other side of the bed where the golden curls spilling over a pillow were the only sign of anyone being there. ‘Rosie.’

She didn’t stir and the bed’s middle occupant was still drawing away, and was possibly more awake than what they wanted to be.

There was a light dusting of snow in the corners of the windows. A chilly winter wind howled outside and made most folk stay indoors if they had no business going out, most didn’t, not on a day like this. This was a day for snuggling up under covers, warm beverages, stews and laziness. Snuggling under the covers was especially essential. 

He felt a little devious and stuck his feet against that calf again, even when the combined warmth of three in one bed and the mound of blankets was already warming up his chilled toes, so where was the harm?

‘Ngh, nooo! Rosie, save me!’ Frodo cried, drawing away, seeking the shelter provided, presumably, by Rosie, still feigning sleep on the other side of the bed.

Sam could see her shoulders shaking and _knew_.

‘But my toes are only cold because I went and added more wood to the fire,’ he protested as Frodo squirmed further under the blankets, his curls now quite hidden and his jostling making Rosie move a little too close to the edge of the bed for anyone’s comfort.

‘Cold toes!’ Frodo grumbled, flinching away and Sam heard the laughter in his voice underneath the grumble.

‘Would you stop squirming; I’m falling off the bed!’ Rosie finally cried out, but there was a smile in her voice and the chiding was more exasperated than anything, tempered by fondness.

‘Please tell Sam that he’s not allowed to stick his cold toes against my legs,’ Frodo countered, but the bed shifted again and his body pressed against Sam’s, back to his side, right where it belonged.

Sam slipped his hand around his waist, trying not to think how thin he still felt… after. But this was not the day for those kinds of thoughts, this was for burrowing in and laughter. ‘Why don’t you tell me yourself?’

‘You’d just say you’ve earned it, but Rosie is the one you listen to.’

There was much Sam might have wanted to say to that, but as he was spooning Frodo from the back while he was spooning a somewhat squirming Rosie, happy and hale, there could be no complaints and his toes were beginning to warm up already.

It was going to be a good day.

  
  



End file.
